Maybe I could
by Fat1thatyoulove
Summary: The story it's self is based on events after MLP FIM season 2, the story takes place in Equestria and on our Earth ( well an earth with no knowledge of MLP FIM ). It starts from a first person view of the college student in a normal day until Twilight's failed teleporting spell leaves her stuck in another world. At least until she finds a new kind of magic from the human world.
1. Prologue

Prologue – Early morning.

Warm sheets make your body want to forget the new day's challenges. But you know this thought won't last long as your alarms constant chime ear rapes you. You fling your arm to hit the snooze button, silently promising yourself that in a few minutes you will get up and start the day. Lying in bed you start planning the day after about twenty minutes of mind planning you finally build enough energy to climb out of your bed making sure to give a loud moan as cold air hits your once cozy body. After throwing on some jeans and a plain gray shirt not bothering to make your bed you stumble down hall to the kitchen all the while saying to yourself I don't have to go to class that's the beauty of being in college. Searching your cabinet you find some week old cereal which you combine with a few day old bottle of milk. You stare at your concoction before you eat it and think well you got to die from something. After your terrible breakfast you grab your backpack and leave your apartment for school.

(Meanwhile in Equestria)

Twilight calls out from the bottom of the library. "Spike! Spike! I need Starswirl the Bearded book on teleporting not Starswirl the Bearded book on telekinesis!"

Spike stumbles down the stairs of the library carrying a book two times the size of him and ends up falling with the book.

Twilight looks at him with a disappointed stare, "This is a priceless antique you need to be more careful with this."

Her purple magic wraps itself around the book and levitates it from spikes grasp and places it on the wooden podium in the middle of the room.

Spike replies "Sorry Twilight, but why do you need this old book anyways?"

Twilight lifts her head up proudly and says "The Princess has tasked me with helping keep the peace in all of Equestria. I need to find a spell that can be use to teleport us anywhere in Equestria in case the Elements of Harmony are ever needed."

Spike lets out a sigh as he stands back up "Ya I know that I was there when she told you, but do you think Celestia and Luna can take care of it on there own?"

Twilight looks at him in surprise "It's not just the Princesses job to keep the peace, it's every ponies responsibility and I for one will not let them down; all I need to do is master a spell that can teleport us."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Ok Twilight but promise me that you won't rush these spells no pony has tried these spells in centuries."

"Oh Spike you don't really think I would rush a spell do you?" Twilight squints at Spike waiting for his respond.

"Um for the Princess… yes I think you would."

Twilight gives a casual laugh as she rubs Spikes head with her hoof "Don't worry I know my limits and I know how to use magic. Now lets find a spell!" Twilight study's the book for a few moments and flips through the pages.

"Oh come on Twilight there probably isn't even a spell in this..."

"Found one!" Twilight read the spell out loud and looks to Spike "See this will be easy."

Twilight horn begins to glow and a purple aura begins to engulf her. "See Spike I told you I knew what I was doing."

Spike give an annoyed sigh and looks over the the book.

"Umm Twilight did you even read the spell? I don't think this is a good spell to start on."

Twilight's magic forums around her and she vanishes from sight in a purple explosion.

"Twilight? Twilight?!" but spike's shouts only hit the empty room.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Afternoon

After a long and tedious day of test and projects that have almost no relevance to your major the small house that you call home looks like heaven. As you near your house you fiddle with your keys in your pocket anxiously wanting to open the door to your safe haven and forget today ever happened. As you near your door you have a strange feeling that something is wrong.;you peer inside through the adjacent window. You notice your living room a mess and you hear a voice from behind the door, you can't make out what the voice is saying. The first thought that comes to mind is the recent crime spike in your area; your next thought is how to arm yourself. You look around unable to find anything but a doormat and some leaves that have fallen off a nearby tree. After a few minutes of searching you convince yourself that the time spent playing call of duty and watching Chuck Norris movies has made you prepared for a moment like this. You build enough courage to turn the key and you charge into your house ready to face any threat. Your adrenaline filled body comes to a complete stop when you see a lavender colored pony better yet lavender colored unicorn standing in your living room! Your mind is swimming with no way to grasp what you're looking at. But your confusion doesn't last long the pony lets out a high pitched yelp and a burst of what looks like a purple wall is rushed to you. You fall over to the ground knocked unconscious….

You awake what seem to be a few hours later with the pony looking down at you.

"Sorry sorry sorry" says the purple pony frantically "I didn't mean to do that it's just seeing a tall figure run into a room startled me… are you ok?"

The feminine voice coming from the ponies' mouth leaves you baffled you just look up dumbfounded at the fact of a talking horse! You continue to just stare as she talks.

"You hit your head pretty hard are you ok? Can you even speak?"

You feel your head start to feel warm and your hearing starts to fade in and out, you can feel a bruise starting to form where your head hit the floor.

"My name is Twilight sparkle of Ponyville, and you are?"

You find it funny how this talking pony is so interested in who you are and not interested in the fact you just fell and hit the hard floor. But you manage to sit up straight and you kind of mumble your name.

She looks at you very puzzled "That's a strange name…tell me what part of Equestria is this?

You stare at the pony not knowing what to make of the word "Equestria." After a few silent minutes you again mumble saying that you have no idea what Equestria is.

The pony gasps and struggles with her words "I …are you sure you don't know what I'm talking about?"

You nod your head. This sends waves of pain through your head note to self FFFUUUCCCKKK!

The pony starts thinking out loud. "Oh I was afraid of that.., I must have messed up the spell and now I have no idea where I am; spike was right I shouldn't had rushed through the book."

You hear a sense of sadness in her voice. As she continues to talk "Um I know you don't know me but I am too tired to try my spell again… can I stay here…just for the night?"

You nod your head not really knowing what you just agreed to; you just want the pony to stop talking so you can have a quiet moment to think about how crazy your are for thinking you see a talking horse. You stand up and slowly wandered towards your room. All the while never looking back and saying to yourself while holding the welt on your head; it's just a hallucination there is no purple pony in your house. You stagger to your bed and collapse into a pain driven sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A new day, a new challenge

You awake to the shining of the bright sun through your window, you start thinking to yourself wow the sun rose early today. You look at your alarm clock the time reads 10:00 Am, then say to yourself oh great now I overslept as you start to roll out of your bed you get an intense pain from the back of your head. Now the memories from last night rush you like cool water, you jump to your feet still holding your head and stagger to the door of your bedroom. As you reach the door you can see the living room. It's clean and nothing is broken you breath a sigh of relief knowing that last night the house was a wreck and there was some lavender colored pony in your house. As of right now your thoughts of last night being a hallucination are correct, no mess and no pony.

You walk down the hall towards the kitchen to eat breakfast, still trying to understand the crazy hallucination from last night. As your looking in your fridge for something edible to eat you hear a faint whimper or perhaps a light snoring. Your heart sinks as you slowly walk over to the couch and there you see it… the lavender colored pony sleeping on your couch. You think to yourself well at less I have a reason to stay home today but you doubt your professors will take this as a real excuse and if they do take it as a real excuse they would probably think you were crazy. You continue to just stare at the colored pony unsure if you should wake her or not; after a few minutes of feeling like a creeper you decide to do something that involves not waking her but also makes you feel like you did something. You walk back to the kitchen open the fridge and pull out some apples and carrots, you're unsure as to what talking ponies eat but you guess this would work. You walk back to the couch and quietly place the fruit on the table in front of her.

(Later in the day)

It's about 2:30 now you have done nothing productive all day no school work and no video games your mind is still trying to cope with fighting off the pain from your fall yesterday and trying to understand why there is a unicorn pony in the other room. Your deep thought is abruptly broken by the sound of hooves getting closer to your door. A purple aura wraps around the door as it opens revealing the lavender pony in the doorway.

She says "um I wanted to thank you before I leave."

You nod your head.

"Well thank you, I feel well rested and I am going to go back to Equestria."

Your curiosity takes control of you and you ask the pony a question "How are you going to go back?" Right after speaking you say to yourself well now i'm officially giving into insanity.

The pony smiles "Oh so you can talk."

You stare at her silently.

She looks you over and then continues "Well I am a unicorn so I will be using a spell to bring me home."

You nod your head "Ok". She clears her throat as she talks "Yes well thank you for your help."

She walks from the doorway and back to the living room out of sight. You stare at the door trying to just push the thought of talking to a horse out of your mind...but Your curiosity gets the better of you because it's not everyday that you met a talking unicorn. You stop at the opening to the living room and observe her as she you guess start to cast her magic or what every unicorns do. She closes her eyes and breathes deep, a purple aura starts to wrap around her and she begins to fade from your sight. Looking at this you can't stop hearing the sound of the TARDIS from doctor who.

there's a slight poof sound as the light fades.

You're amazed at what you just saw your jaw hangs in awe. But just a few minutes later you hear strange noises that sound similar to lighting hitting metal poles. A purple bubble forms in the center of the living room. You duck behind the doorway as to get out of the way of any rogue magic that may knock you down. The bubble pops with a huge gust of wind that moves or knocks over most everything in your house. Lying on the ground is Twilight, her coat has a dark film to it and it looks as if she is hurt. You rush over to her to see if she is ok, her eyes are half closed and she is whispering something.

"I…I don't understand I did what I did before… but it didn't work."

She continues to speak very softly but you ignore her and carry her to your room and lay her down in your bed. In a few minutes you notice she is asleep. You look at the time 3:20; you decide to go ahead and plan to sleep on the couch tonight as it seems Twilight's spell did not work and she will be staying here again. You check on Twilight later in the night to make sure she is still ok. She seems ok so you decide to not wake her. You close the door and go back to the living room, you look around the room it's a mess from the failed spell Twilight tried you attempt to try and clean the room but you realize you won't be able to make a dent in the mess you decide it's your future self's problem so you decide to give up and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You wake up after a restless night of sleeping on the couch, besides from the couch being too small for you to actually sleep on the position you had your head in did not help the bruising that is still painful on your head. You look at the time and notice you have awoke before even your alarm clock would wake you up. At first you're mad at actually waking up before you need to but you get over it pretty quick. You walk to you room to check to see if Twilight is ok. To your surprise she is up. She looks at you and says.

"I don't understand why my spell didn't work I did everything I did before."

You kind of just nod in agreement not really knowing what to say as she continues to talk.

"I need to know where I am that way I can better understand how I can draw my magic. Tell me are we on an island away from Equestria?"

You study the word Equestria for a minute and you finally reply by saying you have no idea where that is and that you have never heard of it before she mentioned it.

"Surely you have to have heard of it? Celestia...Luna you never heard of her?"

You hear a sense of urgency in her voice so you do what you always do when you don't know an answer; you grab your laptop and start searching Equestria. When you get no results you show her.

She studies what you are showing her and replies "what is this? A book of some kind?"

You shrug "Sure lets go with that." You never really realized how hard it would be to explain the internet to someone so you sum it up by saying its anything you wanted to know in one place.

She replies in a more excited tone "Whoa if I had one of these internets in Ponyville I would never lose a book. Not that I ever have but this would make them a lot fast to find. How does it work?"

You smile at how intrigued she is over a laptop.

You lay the laptop in front of her and start showing here how to search things.

"So anything I type will bring up that book?"

You shrug in agreement.

You look at the time and notice it is getting close to the time you would start getting ready for school.

You look at twilight and start explaining to her about how you need to go to school.

"Oh you're a student too? You know I am the princess's prized pupil."

You give a nice smile just to show that you're listening as she starts explaining her life in Ponyville as a student studying the Elements of Harmony. You listen to her story of how she and her friends got the Elements of Harmony and used them to bring someone called Princess Luna back to being good. It was a fairly interesting story but as she was telling it you keep think about star wars and the forces you smirk at the thought of this pony wielding a lightsaber.

You cut her story shot by telling her you really should start getting ready to go she nods her head and continues to use the laptop amazed at every key stroke.

You walk out of your room to the still destroyed living stare at the room for a moment you know you don't have time to clean up the mess so you just grab a little something to eat and head out the door.

(After School)

You honestly have no idea what you're paying for anymore, this it the thought that is running through your head as you exit the bus and start your short trip to your house. You start thinking about the money you are wasting in college with stupid classes that you honestly don't see helping you towards your major. As you near your house you again as always can't wait to get to your safe haven and block out the stupidity of your daily school life. just before you turn your key to your door you remember what waits for you on the other side… a big magic mess that still needs to be cleaned. You sigh and open the door.

Your stunned to find the inside of your house is neat and tidy and everything seems to be placed back together even things that were broke are now fixed. You think to yourself whoa this place actually looks like a house.

Twilight trots up to you smiling

You look at her "Did you do this?"

"Oh it's the least I could do after you let some strange pony that you don't even know stay in your house, eat your food and use your magic book."

You nod and give a friendly smile and also make a mental note to buy more apples and other such things like that.

"You have been a very gracious host but I think its time to go I don't want my friends worrying about me anymore. Thanks to your magic book I think I found a way to extract the magic from this land." She looks to you for a response.

You speak in a very gentle tone as not to upset her in what you have to say, you tell her that you don't think she should try her spell until she knows it can work.

"I won't know if it works till I try it and I can't wait to long its imperative I get back home as soon as possible if I'm not there the Elements of Harmony can't be used. Without the element Equestria could fall into darkness."

From what you understand from here story the Elements are basically a nuke disguised as a rainbow. You give her an encouraging smile as she starts her magic spell again.

"ok here I go…."

Like before a purple aura surrounds and wraps around Twilight as she begins to fade in and out.

* Poof

You wait a few minutes in silence hoping the spell work for Twilights sake. You end up waiting about an hour and you start thinking she made it back home safe… but then you remember how weak she was the last time she tried her spell, your mind is now swirling with thoughts of Twilight being hurt somewhere by her self. You know tonight is going to be a sleepless night of worrying about a pony you barely know. You don't know why you feel for her you think it's the big purple eyes that look so innocent or maybe it's her inquisitive spirit. You don't really know what it is but you really want a sign that she got home safe.

Just as you start to push thought out of your mind you hear the sound of the magic again. The sound like lightning, you know that her spell failed again you just hope she is not hurt.

Twilight reappears in a burst of purple smoke and swirls of white light. You can see that she is standing and dose not seem to be hurt.

"I could not do it… it just feels like the magic in the area this world is just too small." She studies the ground not wanting to look up.

You look at her curiously because of the word world you start thinking maybe she is an alien not a pony.

She continues talking "In my land or world whatever it's called her love and tolerance generates magic… but in this place there is not enough love and tolerance to generate the magic I need to teleport. I can't even send a letter home to tell anyone I'm ok…I already tried but the letter just bust into flames."

You can't imagine the kind of sadness she must feel at being gone for a few days and not knowing a way back home.

"If you excuse me I don't feel like talking right now."

She walks towards your room with a heavy head and a light sob.

You feel to bad too tell her you want your bed back so you suck it up and accepted the fact you must sleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Life moves on.

It's been about four weeks since Twilight first arrived into your life. Over the four weeks you have grown to understand more of the life she has been forced to leave. She still tries to get back home every week, each time her teleporting last longer and longer. Twilight thinks it's because of how you have grown to tolerate having a pony living with you, she thinks that this is the reason her magic has been getting stronger. Every time she tries her spell you worry that she will get hurt; but you want her to go back to her world and do what she has always done which is help keep harmony in the land of Equstria.

You have no idea what she talks about when she explains her stories you just find stories of talking animals amusing. One thing that you are happy has changed is that you no longer hate going to school and getting dumb projects or writing assignments Every time you get a take home assignment Twilight always ends up doing it. You're astonished how a pony with no knowledge of the world she currently resides in is able to learn so fast. Since she started helping with your studies you have been making better grades too. You just wish she didn't make so many flash cards.

Your daydreaming is cut short by the sound of Twilight's hooves getting closer.

"You're up early?" she says

You laugh a little because she's right you have been getting up earlier lately, in truth it's kind of hard to sleep hearing hooves hitting the wood floor in the morning.

"What do you have planned today anything important?"

You answer with a simple shaking of the head.

"So nothing you need help with no test or writing assignment, I have been studying this really interesting fellow called Da Vinci, he reminds me of Star Swirled the Bearded tell me is there any way I could meet this Da Vinci?"

You laugh at the question; she cocks her head in your responds.

You look down at her "Ya i'll explain that when I get home."

Twilight points at the clock with her hoof "but it's so early?"

You still find it weird how she can use her hooves as arms, but like talking to a lavender colored talking pony you get use to strange things. " I have a few early classes, also a few late night classes so i'll be home late tonight. You gonna be ok?"

She smiles at the question, "Ha i'll be fine, I have only gotten up to the Renaissance era of your human history I still have a long ways to go."

You are starting to regret showing her how to use the computer because now she asks you questions about things you really don't know the answer to. You just smile at her comment as you grab your back and head out the door. You stop before you leave the house "Oh and Twilight stop checking my emails."

(Late at night)

It's about 8:30pm Twilight expected you to be home late tonight and she is surprised at the sound of the door being jiggled…

She calls out playfully expecting a response from you; "Did you forget your keys!?"

The jiggling at the door stops and a shadowy figure appears in the window adjacent to the door.

The jiggle of the door becomes fierce and the sound of wood breaking can be heard.

Twilight again calls out "Hello?"

The door flings open and a shadowy figure walks in, its hard to tell who it is because the hall light is off but Twilight knows it's not you. She becomes frozen in fear as the man starts grabbing at things in the house and starts shoving them into a shack. He starts getting closer to where Twilight Is hiding on the couch.

He reaches for the laptop which sends Twilight out of her hiding to try and stop him. "Hey that's not yours! Who are you?!"

The sound of her voice is not too intimidating also her stance with her horn out has little effect on the big mans train of action, but the fact of a talking pony catches the man off guard.

The man stands silently for a few minutes. But the silence doesn't last long

The man's voice is a heavy Australian accent; A talking pony I never got one of them before, how much you think i'll get for you on eBay pony?

The man snatches for Twilight with his hands and only manages to grab hold of her mane.

She lets a high pitched squeal; she breaks free after a few minutes of struggling and runs for the safety of the bed room.

(Meanwhile outside)

As you walk to your house you have no idea of the events unfolding in your house. As you reach your door you notice the door has been chipped and you can hear a man's voice inside you run inside to see a man jump out the window and start running. Your first thought is to chase after him but you don't see Twilight anywhere in the room you break in to a panicked search calling her name, you hear a slight sob coming from your room. You open the door to see Twilight crying; you can see blood on her head from what looks like pulled hair; her eyes are big and redden. The sight of Twilight being hurt brings tears to your eyes; you rush to her and embrace trying to comfort her. You ask if she's ok, obviously she's not it's just a human response you can't break free of.

Her reply is stressed and heavy through her sobbing "I'm ok… that man was taking things… and I didn't know what to do…"

You apologize for being home late, you know it's not really your fault but seeing her hurt you feel it's your responsibility to keep her safe.

She continues to sob; you try and calm her down.

"How can people like that live in this world."

You don't know how to answer her so you just keep petting at her mane gentle trying to calm her down.

"With people like that here no wonder I can't get the magic I need to go home…"

She is crying more loudly now

"I'm never going to go home… I'm never going to be safe in this world."

You look at her and say "I promise I will never let anything like this ever happen again, now please stop crying."

"I…(sob) don't think I can.."

You bring her close to you "Twilight i'm sorry I should have been here. I promise I won't let anything bad happen again."

She looks at you with a questioning emotion "How…how can you promise that?"

You kiss her at the end of her sentence, you don't know why you did this maybe because you just want her to stop crying or maybe it's because you are started to grow fond of her over the last few weeks.

After you break the kiss her eyes start to glow white and magic starts shooting from her horn, a big what looks like bubble of magic starts to form in front of the both of you.

The bubble starts to grow bigger and settles at an arch looking portal like thing.

Twilight's eyes go back to normal and she is staring at you, she then changes her gaze to the portal kind of thing in front of you both.

"That's my house…"

You can see what looks to be library in the thick purple film of the bubble.

Her sobbing stops and her head perks up; "I think this is the way back home…"

Her new found joy is slowly replaced as she looks back to you.

You sense why her expression and quickly if this is the way back home you need to go, you can't believe you just said that after what you did but you know how bad she wants to go home and your want for her to be happy overpowers your new found feelings.

She looks at you with her big purple eyes; "It may be but I'm not sure I want to leave."

The portal begins to shift and looks as if it may collapse.

She stammers with her words "Maybe I could…"

You stop here sentence with another kiss. After you break the passionate kiss you look to her and say this may be your only chance to get back home you can't waste it.

Twilight starts to walk over to the portal; she looks deep in to it then back to you.

You swallow hard and make a motion with your hand to go.

She starts to tear up again and walks through the portal.

As she walks through the purple film around the portal it starts to fade in and out. She looks back to you from the other side until the portal completely closes.

You sit there in silence for a few minutes unsure of what to do…


	6. After

This is a series I have on , if you liked part one and would like to read more the second part is called "Maybe I could start to..." and is posted on FIMfiction . net

( Just go on that website and type the name in, I would post a link but I can't figure out how to link it from this website. )

If you do read further I hope you enjoy the series. Feel free to tell me what you think, I am still new at writing so please be gentle on the criticism, but by all means don't hold back on your own opinion.


End file.
